Alternate Ending: The Last Olympian
by HarmonyHarpshine7
Summary: The whole story is the same, except for one thing. What if Percy got possessed by Kronos in the end?


Note: This starts when they are in the throne room. At this point, Ethan is already Dead and, just like in the real story, Annabeth gets him to emerge from Kronos. Unlike in the real story, things go a little wacko.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Annabeth had somehow gotten Luke to re-emerge from Kronos. His blue eyes looked at me in fear.

"Something's happening!" His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor, convulsing.

I ran towards him.

Luke wasn't breathing anymore, but his muscles were still seizing.

I was trying to remember what to do about someone with seizures when he stopped shaking. I looked back at Annabeth, but she was already running past me. Annabeth started CPR. I stood to the side, watching, waiting for any sign that Luke was alive.

He sat up and gasped. Annabeth screamed and pushed away, his eyes were gold again. Then blue? He was fighting within himself. Kronos seemed to win for the time being. His gold eyes locked onto mine. A smirk rested on his face. "It seems this body has grown, weak, emotional. You will work as a fine replacement, Jackson."

Annabeth was running towards me, now.

"Come on!" She shouted, "We can't beat him! We have to get out of here! We have to get _you_ out of here!"

Up until that moment, I hadn't realized I was frozen. Not with fear or shock, but in time.

She tugged on me, coming to that same conclusion. Her eyes started filling up with tears.

I wrenched my jaw into complacency long enough to choke out a few words.

"Leave… me." I got through my clenched teeth, "It'll be... okay."

Even as I said it, I knew It wouldn't be okay.

Annabeth's stubborn grey eyes told me that she wasn't going anywhere. Then she put her mouth on mine and kissed me. I wanted to comfort her by embracing her back, to let her know that I was still here for her. I then felt her get ripped away and heard Grover's yelps as she smashed into him.

Kronos was there, grinning as he knew any kind of resistance was futile. I was expecting a hit of some sort, seeing as that's what he had been doing for the past several days. But instead, he looked straight into my eyes. The evil smile on Kronos's face was fading. No, wait. Luke was winning. I just had to hold out for a few more seconds.

Then Kronos whispered four words that completely drained all fight from inside me. "Sally Jackson is dead."

He must have sensed my complete shock and laughed. "Yes, Jackson, she is. I killed her myself. I watched the light drain from her face, I heard as she whimpered out your name with her dying breath. I felt her last heartbeat."

Any will I had had to keep me fighting him was gone. My mother was dead. Kronos put his hand on my chest.

"_De transitu essentia!" _He shouted.

"No!" I heard Annabeth scream from behind me.

I didn't know what was happening, but It hurt. It felt like everything that made me, well, ME was being pushed to the far reaches of my mind. Suddenly, I collapsed, released from Kronos's time spell.

Luke collapsed next to me convulsing again. It took me a second to realize I was seizing too.

Annabeth's appeared in my field of vision.

"Percy! Oh, my gods!"

Luke suddenly gasped and sat up. "Annabeth? We need to go! There's nothing we can do, Kronos has him!"

"No! There has to be some sort of way! Help me!" Grover came up behind her. I could see the pain in his eyes, he knew what was happening, he knew I was lost.

Annabeth looked at me again. I was getting nauseous now. I felt like spewing my lunch. My vision blurred. I could barely see as Grover and Luke both pulled Annabeth away. This was too awful, I closed my eyes. I could hear her screaming for them to help me. To do anything. Just save me.

Even though whatever was happening had me in a lot of pain, Hearing her shattered voice hurt me even more.

Then it all stopped. I wasn't shaking. I wasn't nauseous. There was no sign that I had just been in pain.

I heard Annabeth's hopeful voice from across the room.

"Percy?"

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt powerful. Very powerful. Even more so than when I had defeated Hades' army.

I stood up and took in my surroundings.

That's when I noticed I wasn't making these movements.

The evil smirk across my face was not mine. I saw my reflection in the marble floor. My eyes were gold.

I turned to face my friends.

"I would suggest you run before he has to watch himself kill you."

Annabeth looked horrified. _I _was horrified.

"He can see this?" Her voice sounded weak. I'd hardly ever head it like that before.

"Of course he can! What did you think he's doing? Twiddling his thumbs?"

Annabeth was pale. Luke still looked weak from possession. Grover looked close to crying.

I was fighting. He needed me to feel weak and vulnerable to take over my body. But now I could see from his memories that my mom was alive.

I had reprimanded Luke in my mind for not fighting harder, but now I could see that it was nearly impossible to fight the titan lord. I wasn't even making a dent in his defenses. I was weak. I couldn't even make him physically react.

I felt Riptide appear in my pocket. This was bad.

My friends were still frozen in fear.

Kronos reached into my pocket and grabbed Riptide. This more than anything seemed to snap Annabeth out of her stupor.

"Percy!" she yelled, "Fight him!"

As if I wasn't. But I had to try harder. I couldn't let Kronos hurt anyone that I loved. I still couldn't do anything. I uncapped the pen and my sword sprang forth. I ran toward Annabeth with my sword upraised. Her eyes widened as she realized what I already knew. That I couldn't stop him.

I swung the sword toward Annabeth. Kronos wanted to break me further, shatter me until I was nothing but a mindless puppet.

But, before the sword could hit her, Luke jumped in the way. My sword deflected off his skin, he was thrown across the room from the force of it.

I was afraid I would go after Annabeth again. But Luke had Kronos' full attention. Kronos stalked toward Luke. I hoped Annabeth was using this time to run. To get away from me.

"You insolent boy!" Kronos spat through my mouth, "Did you think the curse would protect you? I know your weakness."

Luke gave a brief struggle, but it didn't last too long. He was still weak. I was not.

I looked him in his scared blue eyes. He wiggled under my grip, but I was too strong. I lifted his arm and stabbed him under the armpit.

That's when I found a breakthrough. I somehow punched my way through to the front of my mind.

I could hear Annabeth screaming behind me. I dropped to my knees and released the sword from my grip. I looked into Luke's shattered blue eyes.

I found I could speak as myself again, but barely. It took a lot of effort.

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"No, Percy. I am." He looked directly into my eyes. "Please, just don't let him hurt Annabeth." I saw the light drain from his eyes as Kronos seized control once more.

"_A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze_." The words tasted like vomit as they came from my mouth. "Too bad the prophecy didn't say that the choice affected the outcome. Just that they would choose."

He was right. Riptide was cursed. Rachel was right, I was not the hero. But it seemed that I was now the villain.

Kronos turned in time to see the door shut, with my friends gone. Now Kronos looked at the thrones of the gods and ignored them. I could see why. He wanted to see the gods' faces when they realized that their favorite little hero has fallen.

Me.

Then the gods came in the throne room. They looked like they didn't know. My father looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Why let them know they were doomed?

I got impatient after a while and cleared my throat. I made sure my voice sounded like Kronos when I spoke.

"Did you forget something?"

My father tensed. His eyes widened in shock.

"Percy?" he said uncertainly.

I shook my head with a grin still on my face.

The gods were spurred into action, practically every single one of them threw some sort of projectile weapon at me.

That's when I slowed time down.

The weapons slowed to a crawl, hanging in midair.

The gods couldn't do anything as I walked around, turning the weapons back toward their master's.

Then I stepped out of the throne room and sped time back up. I heard crashes and screams of pain behind me, and I smiled.

I walked through the ruins of Olympus. With this new body he could take it over anytime he wanted.

Kronos stepped into the elevator and started down. I briefly wondered if Annabeth and Grover had been able to warn people in time. But as quickly as this thought passed through my mind, it was smothered. It was hard to even think while Kronos was here.

The elevator dinged open. I stepped out onto the lobby floor. As expected, there were still people here, but they all looked nervous and scared and were about to leave. Everyone froze when they saw me.

Are you going somewhere?" in the best Percy voice Kronos could muster Though it was turning more Kronos by the second. "Isn't the danger gone?"

In a flash, the lobby emptied. I smirked. I had expected more from these weaklings. I walked briskly to the lobby door and pushed it open. I breathed the fresh air and looked around. There was only one person left.

Annabeth.

What was she still doing here? She looked like she had been crying, but now her eyes were like steel.

"You killed Luke. You worse than killed Percy. You might as well kill me too, there is no point going on like this."

What was she doing? I felt the panic rising in my chest. I couldn't lose her too.

Riptide was in my pocket. So Kronos grabbed the pen and walked toward Annabeth. We were standing about a foot apart from each other when I uncapped the pen. Then I heard a noise behind me. Then I turned to see Clarisse.

"Percy," she started, "You said I owe you one, right? Well, I've repaid that."

I was confused. That didn't make sense.

That's when I felt it. The stab. I felt myself go rigid as I felt Kronos's essence obliterate. I fell to my knees as Annabeth pulled out the knife.

"Hold on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered into my ear "You're going to be okay."

In what way did she think I would be okay?

She turned me over to look into her grey eyes. She probably wanted to see that mine were green again.

At that moment, I realized how much I loved her, I didn't care that she had just stabbed me. This wasn't some puppy love, this was real. If the Fates had allowed it, I would have married her one day. I needed to tell her that. I needed her to know just how much she meant to me.

"Annabeth?"

"Shh, everything is going to be fine, I promise."

Then Clairesse came into view. She was carrying something, but my vision was going dark, so I couldn't see what it was. Annabeth turned me onto my stomach and laid something heavy over me.

The Golden Fleece.

I felt it's healing magic worming its way into my weak point. I could feel the curse of Achilles leaving me as the Fleece worked. I was okay with this. I could go without being invincible.

Even though I was presumably getting healed, I could feel myself passing out. I didn't know if I was going to the underworld or not, but something still had to be said.

"Annabeth," I tried again, "Annabeth, I love you."

She smiled at me with her soft smile. The one she always used when I said something obvious. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Those were the last words I heard before giving myself over to the darkness.

"Percy," I heard someone say, "Percy, wake up. You're drooling."

I knew that voice anywhere. I opened my eyes to see Annabeth leaning over me.

"Annabeth?"

She nodded.

"Are we dead."

She cracked a relieved smile. "Not this time."

This made me smile. I slowly sat up to see myself in the infirmary at camp. I grabbed a bedside mirror to check my eyes. I knew they would be green, but I would never stop checking for the rest of my life.

I smiled up at Annabeth. She smiled back. I got out of bed just to hold her. I needed that. I still felt broken, but I was mending. I knew the best way to speed up that process.

I kissed her.

Everything was right with the world.


End file.
